Knocked Up: LWD Style
by xtrucolorzx
Summary: When Derek and Casey accidentally sleep together after having a bit too much to drink, they both wake up shocked and full of regret. They decide the best thing for them to do is pretend it never happened. But what happens when Casey winds up pregnant? R
1. Introduction

**A/N: Okay so I got the idea to write this after I watched the movie _Knocked Up (hence the title) _for about the 10th time. Although I found it to be kind of obscene at times, it was also really really funny. I thought it was cute how even though the two people were total opposites(one a not-so-smart total slacker without a care in the world and the other an intelligent, career driven, woman) and they were kind of forced together by the baby, in the end they managed to find love and make it work for the child's sake. Then I decided to apply that plot to Life With Derek and make a Dasey out of it! If you haven't seen the movie you probably have no idea what i'm talking about, but oh well! Enjoy=] This chapter is short because it's more of an introduction. **

**I do not own Life With Derek or the title Knocked Up.**

"Derek, shut up!" Casey growled as she stormed into the house, making sure to slam the door in his face.

"Oh c'mon Case, it's funny and you know it. But please, answer me this one question." Casey paused, halfway up the stairs and turned to glare at him. "Were you purposely aiming for the principal's shoes or did he just happen to be in the line of fire?" Casey let out a screech and continued storming her way up the stairs, infuriated by his amusement at her expense. She could still hear him laughing and cringed as she heard him start to tell the excruciating details of what happened at school to the rest of the family.

"Okay so me and Sam are walking down the halls, headed to class of course, when we see none other than our very own Casey McDonald. She's looking a little greener than usual. She's talking to Max. He's gazing deeply into her eyes, when all of a sudden..!" he paused and started cracking up. "Casey turns her head and pukes all over the principal's shoes!"

"Aha nice! Was it gross?" asked Edwin, joining Derek's laughter.

"Yeah it was great!" Derek could not stop smiling.

"That's not funny..that's just awful. Poor Casey." Lizzie said immediately feeling bad for her sister.

"Lizzie's right. And I really wish you wouldn't tease Casey about things like this, Derek you know how sensitive she is." Nora chimed in.

Derek just rolled his eyes. Casey was _too _sensitive. Besides, it was her fault for humiliating herself in the first place. If she wasn't such a spaz maybe she wouldn't get herself into these situations. As far as he was concerned it was all on her account.

Casey seriously hated Derek right now. As if it wasn't bad enough that she embarrassed herself in front of the whole school, now Derek had to make it worse by making her relive it over and over again. Casey had been so mortified by what happened that she had to spend a whole hour in the nurses office crying before she could finally muster up enough courage to go back out and face her classmates. It was literally the worst thing since the Klutzilla incident. She wished she could just run downstairs and tell him the truth, just to shut him up. Casey fantasized about the look on his face when he found out that the reason she had thrown up in the first place was all his fault. He had done this to her and she shouldn't have to be the only one suffering. She wanted to throw it all in his face right then and there, but knew she couldn't because her family had been present. Also because she had to be absolutely positive first..which was why she called Emily.

"Casey is everything all right? You sounded terrible on the phone." Emily said, walking into her bedroom with a look of pure concern on her face.

"No, I'm not all right Em. I need to tell you something, but you CANNOT tell a soul."

"Casey you know I won't, now spill. What is it?"

"I think I might be pregnant." Emily's eyes went wide.

"What?! No, no, no, Casey that's not possible. You have to have sex to get pregnant." Casey collapsed onto her bed and threw her face into a pillow.

"So you're saying you actually did it? Who's the father? Is it Max?" Casey shook her head no. "Okay, then Sam?" She shook her head again. "Casey who?!"

Just then Derek poked his head in the door and said, "Hey Emily, you better not stand too close to upchuck over here, she could blow any second." He turned on his heel and laughed his way back downstairs. Emily turned around to give Casey an apologetic look when she saw her face had turned pale white. "It's not....Derek is it?" Emily whispered, disbelieving her own words. Casey nodded and threw her face back onto the pillow. "What am I gonna do?" she muffled out.

"Well does he know yet?"

"Obviously not, or else he certainly wouldn't be laughing right now."

"How on earth did this happen?"

"It's really a long, embarrassing story."

"Yeah, well I got nothing but time so spill."

"Okay fine." Casey then went on to tell Emily what she could remember about the night Derek and Casey had promised each other that they would forget.


	2. Broken Blenders and Jack Daniels

1Casey and Derek had managed to get themselves grounded over an incident that involved smashing a blender during another one of their many disputes. George and Nora were fed up and told them until they could learn to get along they would be forced to spend every single Friday night together. "But mom that's not fair! Derek is impossible to get along with!"Casey protested.

"Casey you guys are just gonna have to deal. My mind has been made up and I can't afford to lose anymore kitchen appliances because of you two. Now neither of you is to leave the house, understood?"

"Yes mom." Casey sighed in defeat.

"And Derek?"

"Yeah, yeah, got it. No leaving. Stuck with Casey." Derek didn't look up once because he was entranced in one of his video games.

"George let's go!" Nora called up the stairs. "Now I left the number to the party we'll be at on the fridge, but make sure to try to call us on our cell phones first."

"Okay mom I know."

George then walked down the stairs after changing his tie for the umpteenth time. "Okay bye kids. Try not to burn the house down while we're gone!" Nora said, scurrying out the door. Casey rolled her eyes. She'd heard that one from her mom so many times. She took a deep breath and tried to concentrate on her book, and ignore the fact that her stepbrother was in the room. But that was difficult to do considering he was noisily firing away in another one of his stupid video games. She wished she had Lizzie there instead, or even Marti or Edwin. Anyone but Derek. But their parents had made sure to keep all the other kids out at sleep overs as a part of their punishment.

After 5 minutes of listening to Derek talk back to the screen and vigorously work the controllers, Casey gave up trying to concentrate on her book. She headed to the stairs and decided to turn in early. Derek startled her by jumping up off the couch, throwing his arms into the air and declaring, "Victory is mine!" Casey scoffed and rolled her eyes. "What are you huffing about Space Case?"

"Nothing, I just find it pathetic how much time you put into these stupid games. They're all predictable and pretty lame if you ask me. What exactly do you get out of it?"

"The satisfaction of being the best of course. _No one_ beats me."

"Puh-leez. Zombie Slayer VII? I played Edwin last night and destroyed him." It was true, she had beat him. Edwin had convinced her to play him, assuming she'd be an easy target and needing a boost for his ego. But boy was he surprised when Casey had crushed him. It had been so easy for her she almost felt bad.

"Big deal, you beat Edwin." Derek said, brushing it off like it was nothing. "He's no _real_ competition."

"Oh and you are?"

"Like I said, I'm the best. And if you're so good, why don't you prove it and play me."

"As much as I'd love to, I have better things to do."

"Like what, homework? C'mon Case, what're you afraid of a challenge?" Casey should have just walked away, but she just hated how cocky he was. She wanted to beat him and see the look on his face when she did it. "Fine Derek. You're on." Derek smirked. He had known she would give in eventually. He knew her all too well. "All right Case prepare to meet your doom."

"Whatever, just start the game." Casey said settling in next to him on the couch and picking up her controller.

"Okay but before we start, why don't we make this a little more interesting." Casey sighed. She should have seen this coming. Derek always had something up his sleeve. "What did you have in mind?"

"I was thinking we could invite a friend of mine over to spice things up a bit." He got off the couch and walked into the kitchen, grabbed a little key from its hiding spot under the coffee maker, and used it to open the liquor cabinet. "You may have heard of him, he goes by the name of Jack Daniels." Derek said, bringing out a large glass bottle filled with a brownish yellow liquid. He grabbed two small glasses from the cabinet and walked back over to the couch and set them down on the coffee table. "All right here's the deal. We play 10 rounds. After each round the loser has to take a drink."

Casey just stared at him in disbelief. "You cannot be serious?"

"What's the matter Casey? Are you scared?"

"No I just don't drink. It's a personal choice." Casey said in a haughty tone.

"And you won't have to drink if you're as good as you say you are..but if you want to go ahead and admit defeat right now be my guest."

"No way! Just start the game." Casey knew the whole thing was stupid. She'd never drank a drop of alcohol in her life. But something about Derek's attitude just annoyed her to her core. He needed to be knocked off his pedestal and Casey would be the one to do it.

They had played the first round and to both Casey and Derek's surprise, she actually won.

"Ha! In your face Venturi! Drink up." Maybe this wouldn't be so hard for her after all.

"Alright, alright. But this is nowhere near over." Derek filled up his glass halfway and downed the harsh liquid without even a wince. Casey could tell this wasn't his first time drinking. As determined as she was to win, however, unfortunately the next two rounds went to Derek. He had watched her in amusement as she forced down the alcohol. Her first shot had been awful and made her face scrunch up. It burned her throat so bad she started choking. The second shot, however, had gone down much easier. Still bitter, but better.

The next round Derek was beating her once again. Apparently her first victory had just been luck. Casey couldn't stand losing to him a third time, so she decided to play dirty. She knocked the controller out of Derek's hand, earning her a glare from him and a victory on her part. "That's not fair. You can't do that."

"Don't hate the player hate the game. Drink up Derek." Derek shot her another look and then poured himself another shot and downed it all in one gulp. Casey didn't know why but she couldn't stop smiling. She was feeling sorta loopy. The alcohol was starting to take its effect on both of them and it was getting harder and harder to concentrate on the screen. Pretty soon they were laughing hysterically and just stopped playing all together. They had lost track of who was winning anyway.

"Derek! Derek! Derek! I wanna chug!" Casey was bouncing up and down on the couch laughing stupidly. Derek was laughing too, as he handed her the half empty bottle. She drank for about 10 seconds, then put the bottle down and threw her hands in the air, letting out a big "Whoo!" loud enough for the neighbors to hear. Then she toppled over and fell off the couch, still laughing. It was official. They were wasted. "Klutzilla strikes again!" Derek said pulling her back onto the couch. Normally Casey would have been pissed at him for calling her that, but at that moment it seemed hilarious to her. She didn't know why she was so upset about it in the first place. It really was a funny name. "Derek! It's your turn now! Chug it all!"

Derek raised the bottle as if to make a toast. "To broken blenders, Zombie Slayer, and Jack Daniels!" He then preceded to drink it all while Casey cheered him on. When he was done she threw her arms around his neck to congratulate him. "That was awesome! This is so much fun!" Then she overly exaggerated a gasp as if she had just had an epiphany. "My mom....and your dad...are so gonna freak!" She paused to hiccup and said, "I wanna dance Derek! Let's Tango!"

She jumped off the couch and pulled him up with her. They had trouble keeping their balance and Casey kept sliding around on her socks, but they eventually managed to stand up straight. She threw herself against him and they tried to dance, but wound up stumbling around more than anything. In an attempt to dip her, Derek lost his grip and dropped her on the floor. She landed on her back. "That's gonna hurt in the morning." She said lazily. Derek reached down to help her up, but Casey grabbed his arms and pulled him down with her. He had managed to catch his fall, but wound up in a very compromising position with both his palms planted on the floor, on either side of her. Derek tried to look her in the eyes but he couldn't focus. He was getting dizzy. Casey giggled and reached both of her arms out around his neck. She pulled him down closer to her and kissed him. At first Derek pulled away, but she pulled him down again, deepening the kiss. They went into full-on make out mode. Hands everywhere, touching and feeling. It felt surreal to both of them. Derek broke away from her lips and moved down to her neck. Surely there would be a love bite there in the morning. Then Casey whispered something into his ear that he couldn't quite register in his brain. Casey said it again and this time he heard her loud and clear. "Let's go upstairs."

He jumped up a bit too enthused and nearly tripped again, causing Casey to laugh. He looked down at her, puzzled when he saw she hadn't gotten off the floor yet. "I want you to carry me!" She threw her arms up ditzily and laughed. Derek ran over to her, scooped her up bridal style, and carried her upstairs.

The next morning Casey woke up with the most intense headache ever. She jerked up when she felt someone moving next to her. The look on her face when she saw whose bed she was in was of pure horror. She immediately jumped off the bed, covering herself with his bed sheets. "Derek! Derek wake up!" Casey hissed.

He groaned and turned over in his bed. "Casey what the hell? I'm tired." He said covering his face with a pillow, not once looking up at her.

"Derek! Get up now! We have a problem."

"Geez Case what is your deal?" He looked up at her, his vision still a bit blurry. "Holy shit!" He jumped off the bed, across the room, as far away from her as possible. This could not be happening. Casey was standing next to his bed...naked, clutching his sheets to cover herself. Derek, who was clad only in his boxers, ran over to his drawer and quickly threw on a pair of shorts and a t-shirt, while Casey just stared at the ground, silently praying this was all just a nightmare.

"Umm Derek..?"

"Yeah Case?" She scanned the floor nervously.

"I kinda can't find my clothes."

"Oh, hang on a sec." He reached around in his drawer and pulled out a pair of sweat pants and a long sleeve t-shirt. "Here put this on." He tossed it over to her and turned around nervously so she could get dressed.

"Thanks."

The next few minutes were filled with awkward silence because neither of them knew what to say. Derek finally spoke up and said, "Soo...last night was kinda crazy." Casey gave him a weak smile and placed her arms protectively around herself.

"Should we go downstairs and inspect the damage?" he said speaking up again.

She gave him a weak nod. She really didn't feel right. All of a sudden the room started spinning and Casey was feeling extremely nauseous. Derek must have sensed she was about to puke because he ran over to her and steered her away from his bed. "Bathroom, Casey head to the bathroom!" He tried to push her out the door, but she fell to her knees and started throwing up. Luckily, Derek's trash can was conveniently placed right in front of her, and she managed not to get any on his carpet.

"You gonna be okay?"

"Yeah I'm fine. I just need to clean up." She scrambled out of his room and headed for the bathroom. When she got into the hall, she let out a small shriek, scaring Derek half to death. "I found my clothes." She said shyly, reaching down to retrieve her jeans, shirt, and other unmentionables from off the floor. "I'm just gonna go put these away." She quickly retreated to her room, glad to be away from him. _God Casey how could you let this happen? You just slept with your stepbrother! How exactly did this happen anyway? Let's see, I remember drinking...playing video games...dancing...oh god did we do the tango?!_

Meanwhile Derek was freaking out on his own downstairs. He was frantically running around trying to clean up the mess they made. Then he remembered something that nearly made his heart stop. _Dad and Nora! They must have come home last night and seen this. Do they know? God I am so gonna get blamed for this. _He was nearly scared to death once again, when he saw Nora walking down the stairs. "Nora! You look lovely. Tired suits you."

"Ugh spare me the sarcasm Derek. I had a long night and I'm exhausted."

"Yeah I know the feeling." Derek muttered. Nora then went on to tell Derek all about how George had gotten himself drunk at the party and she had to spend the whole night making sure he didn't make a fool of himself.

"It was awful, this is why I tell you and Casey not to drink."

"Me? I would never."

"You had better not. Hey speaking of you and Casey, how did things go last night? Did you get along okay?"

"Umm yeah I guess you could say that." This conversation was getting very uncomfortable for him.

"I was so tired last night I forgot to check on you guys."

"Don't worry about it. Casey checked out early and I played video games all night."

"Well at least the house is in one piece. I'm gonna go back to bed, I can barely keep my eyes open." Derek nodded, silently thanking God that they hadn't been caught. He was off the hook. Well at least he thought he was.

When Derek went upstairs to give Casey the good news, she was curled up in fetal position on her bed. He knocked lightly on the door, so as not to freak her out even more than she already was. "Here take this." He handed her two little white pills and a bottle of water. She just stared at him. "It's aspirin..for your head."

"Oh right. Thanks." He waited for her to swallow and then he began.

"Listen Casey, as far as I'm concerned..last night never happened." Casey let out a huge breath of relief. She hadn't even realized she had been holding her breath. "And you don't have to worry about my dad and your mom because they don't know."

"Thank god I thought I was gonna have to explain this to my mom." She was so relieved she almost wanted to hug him..but that was definitely a bad idea. Hugging Derek was out of the question. "And listen Casey don't go reading too much into this okay. It was a stupid mistake and it didn't mean anything." Casey just nodded and then watched him walk out the door.


	3. First Response:Pregnancy Test

1At first it had been extremely awkward between them since 'the incident'. For a while they couldn't even make eye contact and avoided each other as much as possible. But eventually things actually did start to return to normal. Derek had went back to teasing her and Casey was actually pretty glad..annoyed still, but glad. Derek was right, it was like it never happened.

Well that didn't last very long. Then Casey started to feel funny. She was getting sick a lot and her period was over two weeks late. She started to ponder whether or not Derek had worn a condom, but she honestly couldn't remember and she was definitely_ not_ about to ask him. She wouldn't say a word about the whole thing until she was absolutely positive that she was pregnant. And that was why she needed Emily.

"Em, I need a pregnancy test..so I can know for sure. And well.."

"You don't want to go alone."

"Exactly."

"Don't worry Case. We'll go tomorrow after school. And who knows, maybe you don't have to worry at all."

"Thanks Emily you're a lifesaver."

"It's no problem. I'll see you tomorrow. Everything's gonna be okay Casey." Casey forced a smile for Emily as she walked out the door, and tried to convince herself that she was right. Maybe it was all just coincidence? Stranger things had happened before. She'd seen an episode of CSI where a girl was having all the symptoms of pregnancy, but it had turned out to be some crazy mental disorder where you convince yourself you're pregnant when you're not, and your body starts to actually react to it. It all sounded pretty farfetched to her, but she was willing to believe anything at that point. Anything that could disprove the possibility that she could be having _Derek's_ baby.

* * *

"God, that was awful." The next day Casey and Emily were walking up Emily's driveway, returning from their trip to the drugstore. They had spent nearly half an hour driving around until they had finally found a place far enough away from where they lived so that they wouldn't run into anyone they knew. "Casey it wasn't that bad." Emily said trying to reassure her.

"I could just feel that stupid checkout lady judging me. Like I was just another statistic."

"Well it didn't exactly help when you blurted out the fact that you were drunk when it happened."

"I panicked, did you see the way she was looking at me? I thought it would make me sound like less of a--"

Emily cut her off. "Casey don't say it okay because it's not true."

Casey just sighed and said, "Let's just get this over with."

The moments leading up to the results of the test were painfully silent. Emily just sat on her couch, watching Casey make track marks on her floor, pacing back and forth. "Maybe you should sit down?" Emily suggested.

"I can't I'm too nervous. God why won't that stupid timer hurry up!" Casey snapped referring to the little white kitchen timer sitting on the coffee table. She immediately regretted yelling and started to apologize when a loud _ding! _startled both of them.

Casey ran over to where the stick was sitting, eager to receive her fate. Emily was about to ask what it said, but then realized she didn't need to.

Casey had already sank down to her knees, put her face in her hands and started sobbing. Emily walked over to her and bent down to wrap her arms around her to console her. "It's gonna be okay."

Casey managed to stop crying for a moment and choked out, "Why is this happening to me? I can't be pregnant." Emily just held her tighter, feeling genuinely sorry for her best friend.

After an eternity of tears, she finally managed to pull herself together.

"What am I gonna do?"

"Well for starters, you should probably go tell him." At that moment Casey hated Emily for always being so rational. As much as she'd wanted to throw it in his face before, she knew that would be a very painful conversation and she was not looking forward to it.

"Right, I'll just tell him..eventually."

"The sooner the better. Casey you shouldn't have to go through all this alone. It's his problem too." Casey thought for a minute, and then realized Emily was so right. She had been suffering in silence for way too long. Besides, he was gonna find out eventually. Why not get it over with?

Casey gave Emily a long hug goodbye and walked the short walk back to her house. When she got home, her house was surprisingly quiet. She took off her jacket and started to walk upstairs when a yellow post-it note on the coffee table caught her eye. '_Gone to the grocery store. Then to pick up the kids. Be home shortly.' _She smiled to herself when she realized what day it was. It was Wednesday, the one day when she was most likely to have the house to herself. Lizzie had soccer, Marti had dance, Edwin had karate, and most importantly..Derek had hockey practice. She let out a sigh of relief when she realized she was home alone. She wouldn't have to tell him just yet. She could just lounge around for a bit and gather her thoughts, even if it was only for a short time.

Casey had just started to relax when she heard a voice upstairs. It sounded like someone was on the phone..it sounded like Derek. _Oh crap. _Casey realized she couldn't put it off any longer. Now was the perfect opportunity and she just needed to get it over with.

"Yeah dude can you believe that? How are we supposed to win next Friday if we don't have a coach?" Derek was ranting into the phone to Sam when Casey knocked on his door.

"Derek? Can I come in?"

He let out a sigh. "Gotta go, upchuck alert. We'll figure it out tomorrow." He hung up the phone and jerked the door open, making Casey jump. "What do you want?!" he snapped at her. He was stressed out enough as it was and he really didn't need Casey nagging at him. He'd just found out that his hockey coach was taking a leave of absence over some sick relative, thus ruining their chances at making it to states this year. When he saw how freaked Casey looked he lowered his voice and said again, "What?"

"I need to talk to you about something."

"Sure, on one condition." Derek said, a smirk forming on his lips. "Just promise not to puke on my shoes." Casey rolled her eyes. Was he ever gonna let her forget that?

"You should probably sit down for this." She said, stepping past him into his room.

Derek just scoffed. Whatever stupid girly drama she was about to lay on him, he was pretty sure he could handle it.

Casey took a deep breath. "Derek I came here because...I..umm..I-I-I-I.." She started stuttering so bad Derek almost wanted to laugh at her.

"As amusing as it is to watch you clam up like an idiot, I have stuff to do so just spit it out--."

Casey squeezed her eyes shut and cut him off, blurting out, "Derek, I'm pregnant!"

"No way." Derek stared at her in disbelief. "Man that sucks."

Casey just nodded. She was confused by how calm he sounded. She'd expected a much bigger reaction from him.

"But on a happier note," Derek started with a smile, "I'm off the hook for whatever I do wrong for the next nine months. I'll look like an angel compared to you." Casey couldn't believe what she was hearing. He really didn't get it. Was Derek really that dense? "So who's the unlucky loser who has to be tied down to _you_ for the rest of his life? And why are you telling me all this anyway?"

She shook her head in disbelief. He was unbelievable. "Derek it's yours."

His smile quickly faded and he dropped down onto his bed, stunned speechless. Casey sat down next to him and tried to put her hand on his shoulder, but he quickly jerked away. This was a joke. She had to be kidding. "Casey if this is your way of getting back at me for making fun of you it's not funny."

"What? Derek I wouldn't joke about something like this." He saw how serious she looked and his heart almost stopped. "And your positive...that you are?" She nodded. Then he got up off the bed, stormed down the stairs, and she heard the front door slam shut.

* * *

Derek came back fifteen minutes later and barged into her room. She was laying down on her bed with her laptop when he threw a brown paper bag at her. "Why hello to you too Derek." She said with a sarcastically.

"That's for you." She pulled a small white box out of the bag and read _First Response: Pregnancy Test._

"Derek I'm not taking this, there's no point. I know I'm pregnant."

"Really? How can you be so sure?"

"For starters I haven't had my period in like three weeks and--"

Derek cut her off. "I really didn't need to know that." he shuddered.

Casey rolled her eyes and continued, "I already took a test with Emily."

"Wait, hold up you told _Emily_?"

"I had to, I needed someone to help me. Obviously you can't handle it so I'm pretty sure I picked the right person for the job."

Derek was getting frustrated. "Look, just take the stupid test okay? I did not go out and buy this for nothing. Besides, the other one could have been defective."

Casey growled, grabbed the test and stalked off to the bathroom.

A few minutes later she came back, stick in hand. "Happy now?"

"What does it say?"

"Look for yourself." She threw it down onto his desk.

"A smiley face! That's good right?"

"No Derek that means we're screwed."

"Damn." He dropped his head down onto his desk. She waited.

"Well?"

"Look just give me a minute to think okay! I can fix this."

"No you can't Derek! You cannot fix this! My life is ruined and it's all your fault!" Casey was crying now. She ran to leave his room and bumped into Lizzie in the hallway. She hadn't even heard anyone come in the front door.

"Casey what happened? Why are you crying?"

"It's nothing. Just Derek, as usual. I'm just gonna go lay down."

Lizzie had looked genuinely freaked by Casey's behavior and Casey felt bad for leaving her like that, but she couldn't possibly tell her the truth. She couldn't tell anyone. How was she gonna explain this to her parents? She didn't even want to think about that. Casey curled up under her covers and decided to hide out for awhile. She didn't want to see or talk to anyone..especially Derek.

Meanwhile Derek was beyond upset. His mind was racing over the conversation he had just had with Casey. It was actually official, he had seen the proof with his own eyes. A little yellow smiley face staring back at him, mocking him. Casey was pregnant with his kid and he was scared out of his mind. He played through the conversation in his head and his mood shifted from fear to frustration. She had said, '_My life is ruined and it's all your fault!' _Her life? What about his? He was supposed to go into the NHL and be a famous hockey player. How was he supposed to do that with a baby in his life? And did Casey actually blame him for this? If he remembered correctly, she had been the one to initiate the whole thing. She herself had suggested they go upstairs. She was practically throwing herself at him. Sure she had been drunk, but so was he. What was he supposed to do, say no? He's a guy so that was out of the question. But now they had to face the consequences of their actions. He was gonna be a dad. _No! There's just no way. _Just the thought of it made the entire room close in on him. At that point he knew what he had to do. Him and Casey both.

Casey was in the process of dialing Emily's number when Derek barged into her room once again and snatched the phone out of her hand. "Der-ek! What are you doing?"

"I'm making you an appointment at the free clinic. We're gonna fix this right now."

She grabbed it right back out of his hands and said, "You have no right to just come in here and decide everything! You _just_ found out 20 minutes ago, I've been dealing with this for much longer." He reached for the phone again, but she jerked it away. Who did he think he was taking charge like this? Casey was beyond pissed, but she had made sure to keep her voice at a reasonable level, just in case someone tried to listen in.

"That's only because you didn't tell me. Casey listen to yourself. Are you actually saying you _want_ to have a baby?" Derek hissed back.

"Well no...I don't know. But it's my decision, not yours! You can't just tell me what to do."

Derek held back his urge to yell and said in a very calm voice, "Casey listen to me. Let's be rational here. This is for the best. What are people gonna say when they find out? You won't be able to hide it forever, you're gonna start to show. Think of all the looks you're gonna get from everyone. All the whispering behind your back, all the rumors." He paused, put his hands on her shoulders, and gave her his concerned look. "Casey I'm not just being selfish here, I'm thinking of you too. Me? I could just walk around here the whole time like nothing's wrong. But for you...everyone's gonna be able to see it. People are cruel Casey. Do you really want to go through all that?"

Casey thought for a minute and as much as she would hate to admit it, Derek was making a lot of sense. "No, I guess not."

"Exactly my point. Why should you if you don't have to. We can make this whole thing go away just like we did before." Casey sighed in defeat. Derek was right. There was no way she could do the whole pregnancy thing. Girls like her could not be pregnant. She handed him the phone and he turned around and left the room.


	4. Eating for Two

**A/N: I just want to say that I know that abortion is a very controversial topic and I don't mean to offend anyone. This is just fiction, and in no way reflects my opinions on the subject. =]**

1Derek scheduled their appointment for 4 o'clock the next day. He had instructed Casey to meet him in the school parking lot at precisely 3:15 and not a moment later, but Casey purposely ignored him and showed up 15 minutes late, earning her a glare from him when she got into his car.

"What?" she asked innocently.

"You're late."

"Chill out it's only a few minutes. We're not gonna be late." It's not that Derek really cared about what time she got there. He was just anxious to get the whole thing over with. The sooner they got it over with, the sooner he could get on with his life and finally put it all behind him. They spent the rest of the car ride to the clinic in silence.

When they finally arrived, there was an extremely awkward moment in the car before they went in. Derek had been hoping he could just drop her off and pick her up, but he could tell by the nervous glances she was giving him that she was hoping he would go in with her. After sitting in silence for what felt like forever, she finally just got out of the car and hesitantly started to walk towards the clinic. He knew she was just trying to put on a brave face, and his guilt got the best of him. He went after her. "Casey wait up!"

She paused and turned around, looking at him expectantly. "I was thinking I should probably go in with you...just to make sure everything goes okay."

"Okay." she replied, a bit too quickly.

When they walked in Casey immediately felt relieved that Derek was with her. She could feel people passing judgement on the both of them, like somehow they just knew what they were doing there. Why else would two teenagers be in a free clinic on a Friday afternoon? Bottom line, she was just glad she didn't have to go through that alone. They signed in at the front desk and the receptionist handed her a clipboard to fill out. They took a seat next to a woman who was desperately trying to calm down her kid. Derek pulled out his iPod and put it on full blast to drown it out. He simply could not handle crying. He laid his head back and closed his eyes, starting to drift off.

After about 20 minutes of waiting, each moment feeling like an hour, a nurse finally called out to the waiting room. "Casey McDonald?" Casey shot up and looked down at Derek, who was by then fast asleep. She jabbed him in the ribs, causing him to jump. "Derek that's us! C' mon."

After waiting for another 15 minutes, a doctor finally walked into the examination room. She shook Casey's hand and introduced herself as Dr. Anya Griffin. "I understand you two are here because you think you might be pregnant?" She said, reading off of her chart.

Casey decided to speak up. "Yeah, I'm pretty sure I am. I already took two at home tests and I'm _really _late this month."

"Okay, I'd say it's a pretty safe bet to assume that you are, but we're gonna want to get that confirmed at a lab to rule out any possible doubt. I take it you're father?" She turned to Derek who was busy eyeing a poster full of colorful fruit and vegetables meant to encourage healthy eating habits.

"Yeah he is." Casey said, answering for him.

"And how old are you Casey?" Dr. Griffin asked, trying to calculate in her head by looking at the birthdate on her chart.

"I'm sixteen." Casey felt ashamed to say it and looked down to the floor.

"Well, I'm gonna give you the address to the lab you can go to, to get your pregnancy confirmed. Have you considered what you're going to do if it comes back positive?"

This time Derek chimed in. "She's getting an abortion." Just the sound of the word had made Casey uneasy. "We're only sixteen so there's really nothing to consider. She has to."

The doctor frowned and looked at Casey. "Abortion is one choice, but it's not the only one. I'll set you up a meeting with a counselor so you can discuss _all _your options."

"Thanks but that won't be necessary. We already agreed on it." Derek said crossing his arms over his chest.

She looked down at Casey again and she just nodded. "Derek's right. We can't have a baby."

"Alright then, here's the address. You guys can head on over there and get tested." She handed Casey a little piece of paper. "And here's my card. You can reach me at this number tomorrow afternoon to get your results."

"Okay thank you." Casey said hurrying out of the room, Derek following closely behind. She looked down at the paper. _3422 Fremont Street. _That was only a few blocks away.

This time Casey went in by herself. Fifteen minutes later, she came out of the lab and climbed into the idling car where Derek sat waiting.

"Well this has been fun!" Derek said in a sarcastically cheery voice.

"Ughh, I just want this to end already." She threw her head back against the seat and pulled her seatbelt over her.

"It'll all be over soon enough. Just as long as you make sure you do what you need to do." Derek said, looking her directly in the eyes. She turned away, avoiding his cold stare. She hated the way he said it, as if she really didn't have any other choice. Like he decided everything and she had better not dare defy him. Truth be told she wasn't even sure if she would be able to go through with it. If only Derek could be in her shoes and see what it was like for her. The whole situation really didn't seem fair.

When they got home they were greeted by Nora, who was putting on her coat about to head out the door. "Where have you two been? It's almost six o'clock."

"Uhhh..I had a hockey thing and Casey needed a ride to the umm big place with the books?"

"Library?"

"Right, that place." It sounded weird to Nora. Since when did Derek stutter? But she just shrugged it off. She needed to get to the grocery store, dinner was late enough as it was.

"I gotta pick up something from the store. We're having hamburgers and I forgot the buns!" She popped herself on the forehead.

"We're having hamburgers?! That's great!" Casey exclaimed a bit too enthusiastically. Derek and Nora stared at her. "I'm just really hungry...I skipped lunch today." That was a lie. Casey hadn't skipped lunch at all. In fact she had scarfed down two chili dogs, a bag of chips, and a coke all in 10 minutes flat. Her eating habits earned her more than a few curious stares. Derek was usually the one who ate like a pig and Casey like a bird, but not today. In fact, if she wanted to she could have probably out eaten him and then went up for seconds.

"Alrighty then. I'll be home shortly." Nora scurried out the door and Derek headed upstairs. He had spent enough time with Casey for one day.

Casey sat down in the living room to watch a movie with Lizzie, but found herself feeling restless. When was her mom gonna get back so they could eat? She decided to go to the kitchen and get a snack.

"Casey where're you going?"

"I can't wait anymore, I need to eat something. Ooh peanut butter!" Casey unscrewed the lid off a jar of Jiffy and scooped some out with her finger.

"Casey are you okay?" Lizzie looked at her, puzzled. Casey mumbled something Lizzie couldn't understand because her mouth was full of peanut butter. Then she went into the fridge, pulled out a milk carton, and actually started drinking from it. Without a glass. Lizzie was shocked.

"You know what would go good with this peanut butter Lizzie?"

"Bread?"

"No! Even better!" Casey went into the pantry and pulled out a red box filled with orange crackers. "CHEEZ-ITS!" She made an attempt to dip them into the peanut butter, but they kept breaking. Finally she gave up and got a bowl. She dumped some peanut butter into it and then poured CHEEZ-ITs all over it. She then preceded to eat it all with a spoon. "Mmm that is sooo good." Lizzie just stared at her in disbelief.

"Who are you and what have you done with my sister?"

* * *

Dinner that night at the Venturi-McDonald household had gotten even weirder. Casey was practically inhaling her dinner, while Derek was pushing his food around with his fork. He couldn't stop thinking about the baby. As long as anyone had known him, no one had ever known of anything capable of shaking him up enough to make him lose his appetite, so this came as quite a shock. Casey had gotten up to go get seconds when she realized everyone was staring at her. "What?" she asked sheepishly.

"Is everything okay with you? You seem especially hungry tonight?" Nora asked.

Casey hadn't even noticed what a pig she was being. Derek piped up in her defense and said, "That's because...she's on this new diet. She's trying to bulk up." Then all eyes were on him.

"Umm Derek's right. I've gotten way too frail." She picked up her plate and quickly left the dining room, deciding she wasn't so hungry anymore after all.

Derek jumped up too and said, "Can I be excused?" but walked out before anyone could answer him. When he walked into the kitchen Casey was preoccupying herself with washing dishes. He came up behind her, startling her, and whispered, "Nice going Space Case, way to freak everyone out."

"It wasn't my fault. I can't help it, it's the baby. I'm eating for two now remember?" She whisper-yelled back.

"Well do you think you'll be able to control yourself until we can take care of it?" Casey didn't answer and turned to go upstairs. She was starting to regret agreeing to get an abortion in the first place. She knew it would probably be best, but she couldn't help but think about the life growing inside her. Casey had done a lot of research the night before. If a pregnancy lasts forty weeks from the first day of the last menstrual cycle, that meant that she was seven weeks pregnant already. Her baby's internal organs were already forming. It already had a heart. How could she possibly kill something she herself was creating?


	5. Knocked Up

1The next day Casey was lying on her bed, once again with her laptop, reading up on the facts on abortion. She thought maybe a better understanding of the procedure would make her feel less nervous about it, but Casey was wrong. If anything it made her feel worse. It didn't help that some of the websites she found were against it. Eventually she was convinced that she just couldn't go through with it. Abortion might be the right way to go for some people, but it just wasn't right for her. She'd just have to find another way to deal with this. She closed her laptop shut, looked at the clock, and realized it was time to call the clinic.

Pulling the doctor's card out of her purse, Casey picked up the phone and, her hand shaking, began to punch in the numbers. Even though she was pretty sure she was pregnant, she couldn't help but feel a minuscule spec of hope that maybe she wasn't. It rang twice before someone answered.

"Fairview Medical Clinic. How may I help you?"

"My name is Casey McDonald and I'm calling about my test results."

"Oh yes of course. We received them this afternoon. Would you like me to make you an appointment with Dr. Griffin?"

"No, you can just tell me now."

"I'm sorry miss, but I'm not at liberty to discuss that with you. I can have Dr. Griffin call you as soon as she finishes up with her patient."

"Yeah sure that's fine." She hung up the phone and laid back down on her bed, squeezing her eyes shut.

When she opened them, Derek was standing over her. "Did you call the doctor?"

"Yeah, she's gonna call back and give me my results."

"Cool. And then we can make your other appointment and this will all be over."

"Derek...I've been thinking and I don't think I can go through with it." He sighed. He was afraid she would do something like this.

"Casey we already discussed this. We don't have a choice."

"Actually Derek, _I_ do have a choice and you don't get to make it for me."

"So what you're gonna keep it? That's the stupidest thing I've ever heard. You're making the biggest mistake of your life."

"That's where you're wrong. I already made the biggest mistake about 2 months ago when I spent the night with you." Casey shot back at him.

"Fine, do what you want. Kid's probably not even mine anyway."

"What did you just say?" She was shocked and appalled. How could he say something like that?

"You heard me. Girls who wind up in situations like these usually get around a lot. How do I know you're not just trying to pin this on me as a punishment or something?" Casey couldn't believe what she was hearing. Now he was just insulting her. She could feel tears burning at the back of her eyes and tightness in her throat.

"Because you're the only person I've ever been with." she replied, almost in a whisper.

"Well, right now I find that pretty hard to believe. And I'm sure everyone else will too."

"Get out!" Casey yelled, trying to fight back the tears. He headed to the door, and she picked up the first thing she saw, which happened to be the phone, and threw it at him, missing his head by barely an inch and hitting the wall.

Derek went into his room, slammed the door behind him, and immediately started to feel bad for what he said. He knew she didn't deserve it, but he had wanted to hurt her. He was scared and upset and all kinds of other emotions he didn't know how to express. Instead he just channeled it into anger and let it all out on Casey. Poor Casey. She was definitely gonna have it a lot harder than he was whether she kept the baby or not. She was brave to even consider keeping it. He realized then that Casey was strong and courageous and he was a flat out jerk.

* * *

Casey hadn't realized what she had done until she heard the phone ringing from downstairs. Derek heard it too and came running into her room. She looked down at the broken pieces on the floor and tried to put it back together in time, but it was too late. Nora, who was sitting on the couch with George reading the paper, had already picked up downstairs. Casey and Derek exchanged worried glances. Maybe it wasn't the doctor calling from the clinic? Maybe it was a relative or a telemarketer. "Casey come down here now!" Nora yelled from downstairs, after telling Lizzie and Edwin to take Marti to the park. Neither Casey, nor Derek moved a muscle.

"Casey!" Nora called up again. This time Casey swallowed her fear and went downstairs, leaving Derek to listen from the upstairs hallway.

"Yeah mom?" She tried to sound as normal as possible.

"Do you have something to tell us?" Casey shook her head. "Really? Because I just got a call from the clinic. Congratulations! You're pregnant!" Nora said with false enthusiasm.

"I'm so sorry mom."

Derek's heart sank. It was painful to listen to. George and Nora were shooting questions at her from left and right. "How could you be so stupid?" "How did this happen?" "When were you planning on telling us?" "Do you have any idea what you've done to this family?" "I have lost all trust in you." All Casey could do was apologize over and over through her tears.

Then George asked a question that almost made Derek wet his pants. "Casey who's the father?"

"Umm..you don't know him." Casey answered, evading his question. Derek couldn't believe his ears. _Was Casey actually covering for him? _

George asked her again, this time sounding more impatient. "Casey who is the father?" Casey was panicking. She hadn't even thought of what she'd say when this question came up. What she did say, although, was way worse than the truth.

"I don't know."

"You cannot be serious!" Nora said, shocked. "You're supposed to be setting an example for Lizzie and Marti and you're telling me you don't even know who the father of your baby is!" That one really hurt. Casey had forgotten all about Lizzie and Marti. What were they gonna think of her now? She started crying even harder.

Derek felt so bad for her at that moment, it was almost like he could physically feel her pain. He had yelled at Casey and basically called her slut, and yet there she was, taking the fall for him all by herself. He felt terrible and the guilt was weighing down on him. He needed to do something. He couldn't sit there and listen to this any longer. He was going to own up to his responsibilities and redeem himself.

At first nobody even noticed when he walked downstairs. They were both too busy yelling at Casey.

_This is it Derek. It's time to be a man. _He took a deep breath and blurted out, "I did it!" causing everyone to go silent.

"Did what?" George asked, afraid of his son's answer.

"I did it...to her....I mean with her." Derek found himself stuttering, unable to find the right words. He took a deep breath, and finally just said the first thing he could think of to get the point across. "I knocked her up."


End file.
